War Between Family
by Fire-Eco-Sage
Summary: Jak and Keira haven't been doing ... loving for five years but Jak will soon find out what Keira has been hiding since she was fourteen
1. Keira's Secret

**FES: This is going to be a shocker!**

"Jak, I have to go." Said a sweet voice and the line went dead. Jak shook his head. This was the seventh time Keira hung up on him, and the thirty-sixth time she avoided him. Now he was not going to let her do it thirty-seven times. Jak got up and grabbed his keys. He locked the door behind him and walk in the freezing blizzard. He hopped in the zoomer and drove to Keira's house.

As soon as Jak pulled over, he jumped out. He knocked on Keira's door and she answered.

"Jak? What are you doing here?" Keira asked. Jak shoot her an angry glare. Jak walked toward Keira but Keira back away. When they were inside, Jak spoke.

"You avoid me all the time! It's been four years since we kissed or spoke five words! Why are you trying to avoid me?" Jak yelled. As they argued, a girl watched them fight. She ran to the hall into her sister's room. She opened the door and walked inside.

"Bryce?" The girl asked the blonde. Bryce took her ear plugs off and turned toward the other blonde. "Why is mom fighting with a man?"

"She can't be fighting with a man, we don't have a dad. Let's go have a look." Bryce said and got up. She quietly walked in the living room with her sister. She watched them fight. She looked over at her sister who was covering her ears. Bryce walked over to them.

"Um, hello?" Bryce said. The grown-ups looked at Bryce. Bryce gasped at the sight of Jak. Half his face was burned. One of his eyes was red. Bryce put on the best smile she could and turned to her sister. "Come on, Abby." Called Bryce. Abby smiled and ran to Bryce. Keira turned to Jak.

"Who are they?" Jak asked. Keira smiled at the girls.

"They are my daughters." Said Keira.

"Say what!" Jak said.

"Jak, I'm going on a business trip and I need someone to watch over Bryce and Abby." Keira said.

"No! Mom! Don't leave us with Freddie Krugar!" Bryce complained. Jak narrowed his eyes.

"I don't look like Freddie." Said Jak. Keira looked at him and he let out a 'oops'. He opened a container of Green Eco and his face was healed.

Abby walked to her guest and looked up. "Do you like tea parties?" Abby asked as she hugged a teddy bear. Jak looked at Abby.

"No." Said Jak.

The next morning, the house door flew open with Keira running behind. She got to the curve of the street.

"Mom, do you have to go?" Bryce asked looking at Jak who was smoking. "We are going to die."

"Bryce, he's not bad." Keira said.

"Mom, he's smoking." Advised Bryce as her blue eyes had the 'I told you so' look.

"Once you get to know him, he's has a good heart." Keira said.

"I don't to know him." Bryce said as Keira put her hand on Bryce's shoulder and kissing her forehead.

"You'll be fine." Keira said. "Abby!" Abby ran out wearing a fairy princess costume. She stopped and looked at Jak. She ran straight to Keira. Keira picked her up.

"Be good to Jak." Keira said. Abby looked at Jak.

"Don't go." Abby said and held on to Keira's neck. Keira kissed her cheek. Bryce smiled.

"Well, it's two against one." Said Bryce. Keira looked at her before giving Abby to her. Jak came to her.

"Where's _my _kiss?" Jak said. Keira kissed his lips.

"Ew, your breath smells like smoke." Keira whispered to his lips.

"Don't act like you hate it." Jak whispered back. Keira laughed. Keira's face became serious, she took Jak's arm and pulled him away from the rest. She looked at Jak.

"Jak, you can't smoke while they are around." Keira said. Jak groaned. "Look, Bryce is at that stage were she cares about the environment and if you smoke, make sure you throw the bud in the metal trash can." Jak rolled his eyes and nodded. Keira smiled, squeaked and hugged him. Then, she pulled him close to her ears. "Bryce and Abby are _your _daughters." She whispered into his ear. Even after Keira pulled away, Jak remained frozen in place. Suddenly, Bryce ran up to her mom.

"Mom, why is the Environment Killer frozen? He saw an unguarded pack of cigarettes?" Bryce asked. Jak looked at her with his evil eye. Bryce made a face to him and rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the hunk of a cab drew Keira's and Jak's attention. Keira got in the cab and smiled at Jak.

"Take care of them." Keira said as the cab drove away. "I hope I made the right decision."

Bryce and Abby turned toward Jak. Jak rubbed his hands together. "So, what do you normally do when mommy isn't here?" Jak asked.

"I'm 12, not 3." Bryce said. She walked away but turned around. "By the way, your just another guy who my mom dates. You'll never earn my respect." She walked back to the house. Abby looked at Jak and walked away. Jak ran inside and into the living room. Inside, Jak fell on his stomach on the couch.

"Why did I get her pregnant ... twice!" He groaned.

**FES: Because you are stupid. REVIEW!**


	2. Pastel and Blizz

**FES: Besides the fact that this is a new chapter, I have nothing to say. **

**Muse: Yes!**

**FES: So, I'll tell you something that happened at school. **

**2 years ago ...**

**Viviana (FES/me): *Looks around for target and sees them* There they are! *smacks her friend in the face and he falls* **

**John: Ow! **

**Viviana: JOHN! Summer and Skylar are right there and your sleeping! **

**_FES: True story. That happened when I was nine and it's still over my head. **

Jak started to feel someone poke him on his back. He looked up but saw a pink blob.

"Jak?" Said the sweetest voice. "I'm hungry." Jak's eyes came into focus and looked at, what he guessed, was Abby.

"Yeah, mom makes us a p.b. and j." Said a a voice, Jak looked on his right and saw Bryce.

"Was I asking you?"

Bryce rolled her eyes and sighed. Abby held her teddy bear closer. Jak rubbed his eyes and got up but ran into the wall instead on the kitchen. Abby's little hands flew to her mouth as she tried not to giggle but you could hear that little, high pitch laugh. Jak looked at her and instead of getting mad, he scooped up Abby in his arms and started to tickle her. Abby giggled as Jak's fingers tapped her little baby fat stomach, causing her and Jak to giggle.

Bryce, on the other hand, was staying true to her word. Her mother told her that Jak Mar was her father but Bryce didn't, wouldn't believe her. Jak Mar, at her school, is known as a sick man. Some people said he abused kids, others said he killed his own sister, but only one said he abandoned two little girls. Bryce looked at Abby. _Abby never giggled like this before. Not even with mom or Erol. _Bryce thought. Her mother dated him to see if she got drunk once and slept with him. But, it turned out, Keira found their birth certificates and Jak's name was on it. Bryce wished, hoped, _prayed _that the rumors at school wasn't true. Until then, Bryce had to be on high alert.

Something started to rumble. Bryce's stomach. Jak slammed his hand that was on Abby's bare, baby fat stomach.

"Ow!" She said quickly.

"Sorry."

Jak picked her up and sat her on the floor. Bryce came closer to her.

"I like him." Abby said.

"Yeah, but he's scary." Bryce said as she left.

"Like Santa!"

Night crept over Keira's house. Bryce came in Jak's temporary room and walked to the bed. She let her small snake out.

"Now be good, Blizz. I'll come and get you later." Bryce said and Blizz' tail straightened as a salute a solider would give his general. Bryce left as Blizz slider away.

In Abby's room, she was having a tea party with her panther gecko. The little animal held on to Abby's hair as she set up everything. She walked to Jak's room to see if he would change his mind. She walked in and saw Blizz.

"Blizz! Bad snake!" Abby said as she picked Blizz up. Jak walked in and saw the animals. "Blizz, why are you in Jak's room? You should stay with Bryce!"

Jak walked toward the baby girl. She turned around and held on to Blizz.

"Jak! Can you do tea party with me, Pastel and now, Blizz?" She asked. As she said their names, Pastel and Blizz looked at him. Jak thought for a minute.

"Abby, it's time for bed. Why don't you give Bryce her snake and go to bed?"

"Only if you tuck me in."

Jak sighed. Then he nodded. Abby left to Bryce's room, gave her Blizz and walked out.

Jak walked into Abby's room. Abby ran on the tea table, grabbed the milk, poured two cups and put honey.

"Come on, Jak." Said Abby. "It makes you sleepy, if you don't drink it with me, I don't go to sleep." Jak sat on a beanbag. He drank the milk and Abby got in her pajama's. As soon as Abby finished her cup, Jak picked her up and sat her on his lap. "I love you, daddy." Abby said, sticked her thumb in her mouth and went to sleep. Jak's heart skipped five beats went Abby said that. Jak felt happy to know one of the girls loved him. Pastel walked on her face and, with his tail, cleared her hair out of it. He walked on Jak's shoulder.

"You seem tired, Pastel." Jak said. Pastel nodded and flopped down on Jak's shoulder with his limbs pointing to the left and right as to show Jak he was tired. Jak picked Abby up and laid her and Pastel on her bed. Jak was about to leave but a little hand stopped him.

"Don't go, daddy." Abby said. Pastel ran up Abby's arm to do the same. "Even Pastel says not to." Jak picked Abby and Pastel up to carry them to his room. He laid Abby down and he took off his shoes and jacket. He laid down and Abby held onto his shirt. He put his hand on Abby's back side with Pastel curled up on Jak's chest. Jak drifted off the sleep with a thought in mind.

_I'll never leave you. _

**FES: Cute, huh? Anyway, I got the idea of Jak, Abby and Pastel's position on a picture on DeviantA. It's call RugRats - After a long night. So, yeah. **

**Abby: Where is mommy? **

**FES: . She died. **

**Abby: Mommy? :( **


	3. Green Day and Dyslexia

**FES: Well, for the record, I LOVE SELENA GOMEZ. Haters will feel Blizz wrath. **

**Pastel: *looks at her***

**FES: And Abby's dressing skills**

When Bryce woke up, she got dressed and walked to the kitchen to see Jak cooking. She looked around and saw a pack of cigarettes. She walked to the sink as Jak started to ask her about her mother. Bryce grabbed a big knife and ran to Jak, knife high. Bryce was able to pin him to the fridge.

"Why are you here?" Bryce demanded. Jak tried to move but Bryce slammed his back against it. "Answer me!"

"Bryce! Stop this!" Jak said. Bryce was going to attack him but Jak knocked the knife out of her hands. She started to pick a fight with Jak but Jak pulled her into an embrace. Bryce sobbed on his shirt as he patted her back. Bryce returned the embrace.

"Why did you leave us?" Bryce sobbed as she cried harder.

"Your mom never told me she was pregnant." Jak whispered. Bryce stopped crying and pulled away. Jak kissed the last tears off her cheek.

Bryce still didn't trust Jak. Bryce remembered something her friend said. _Most men dream of having sex with the ones they love, others, like Jak Mar, dream the same ... only with children. _She back away from Jak as far as she can go. She grabbed her electric guitar and ran out the door.

She arrived at Freakie's house, they started a band named 'Breaking Heart'. The rock band had five members. Bryce, Zoey, and Frankie. Bryce was on the guitar and lead singer, Zoey was on the sax and Frankie was on the drums and back up singer.

Frankie came out from the house into the garage.

"You'll kill yourself when you hear this!" She said. Bryce, who was checking the mic, looked more puzzled than anyone. "I got us a gig as an opening for ..." Frankie sat on the drum to do a drum roll. "Green Day!" The band cheered at the news.

"Get out!" Bryce said. She loves Green Day.

"No way!" Zoey said. Frankie gave them their tickets for the concert.

"Now, to you want to stand her like a drum set or practice our new song!" Frankie said. "One, two, three!" She started to play. (A/N: The song Sick Of You by Selena Gomez)

"_You tear me up I'll cut you down to size!__" _Bryce sang.

At the end of the practice, they all walked home. Bryce walked in their living room to find Abby and Pastel. Abby was making the gecko stand on his back legs while trying on a pink dress. Pastel sighed as Abby sewed the last stitch and looked over it.

"Pastel! You look pretty!" Abby giggled. Bryce rolled her eyes.

"Poor Pastel." She whispered. She looked around, no Jak. She jumped over the couch and walked three steps to Abby. "Abby, where's Jak?"

Abby looked up at her and Pastel's tail straightened, curved and pointed to Jak's room. "He took a girl inside and they haven't came out."

Bryce's eyes grew wide as she took a baseball bat and walked toward the room. She pressed her eyes against it.

"Jak, look at me. I'm twenty-two and stuck in a twelve-year-old body! Do you honestly think I can pull something off?" Said an unknown voice.

"You know what? Just leave. Bryce already thinks I'm not her dad." Jak said.

"It's not an easy thing to admit."

The door flew open and a girl ran out. _Wow. This girl has no idea what fashion means. _Bryce thought.

"Hey! I do know what it means! I just don't have money." The girl said.

"How ..." Bryce was cut off.

"Did I know? Three words: House Of Mar."' She said and ran out. Jak ran back out.

"Stay out, Chris!" He shouted. "How was band?" Bryce rolled her eyes.

"Blizz! I'm home!" Bryce yelled and in a moment Blizz rose from the back of the table. He hissed and scared Pastel. The gecko jumped and looked over the edge, trying to find out where did Blizz came from. He sure wasn't there when Abby started torture. Blizz laughed at how stupid Pastel is. Blizz started to hiss faster to show he was laughing at Pastel's dress. Pastel pulled the dress off and was going to fight but Abby picked him up.

"No fighting with family! Bad Pastel!" She said. Blizz rode up to Bryce's arm. Bryce sat down and started to read a novel.

"Your reading that big book?" Jak said. Bryce looked away from the book.

"Yeah. Don't you?" Bryce asked. Jak looked away. "You can't read, can you?" Jak shook his head. He grabbed Bryce and took him in his room.

"Look, I can't read, write and/or spell." Jak said.

"You have dyslexia." Bryce said. Jak nodded. His eyes pricked and stung as tears threatened. He sat on his bed with his face in his hands.

"I've tried so hard to make it better. I still can't spell my own name." Jak said in a shaking voice. You could tell he was going to cry. "I wake up now, hoping I don't have to help ypu girls read." Bryce sat next to him.

"Jak, Abby and I can read a chapter in ten minutes. We can help you, and as far as your name, you spell it J-a-k." Bryce said and she hugged him. "It's okay, dad." Jak pulled away and smiled threw his red face.

"You called me dad." Jak said.

"That's because you are." Bryce said. Jak smiled as Bryce hugged him again. What they didn't know was, Jak should have held her too.

**FES: I can spell my own name. **

**Muse: Spell it.**

**FES: V-i-v- ah! Come on, Bibian! **

**Muse: Your eleven and you can't spell Viviana.**

**FES: Jak can't either!**


	4. Please Don't Go

**FES: Short chapter? Sorry. Brain juice go bye bye after I was hit by a hand ball.**

The next day, Bryce woke up with Abby lying next to her. After Jak confessed about his dyslexia, Bryce must have fallen asleep and Abby was scared of sleeping alone. She got up and walked toward the living room. Jak was on his cell phone. He was in front on a small book and was clearly mad.

"What do you mean I have to read all this book?" He yelled. "By tomorrow! It takes me thirty minutes to read one sentence!" Jak sighed and hung up. The door opened and Keira walked in. Jak didn't seem to notice. Bryce walked toward the desk.

"That says 'Antarctica'." Bryce said, pointing at the word. Jak looked at her.

"Know it all." He huffed. Bryce rolled her eyes, thanking the precursors that her and her sister don't have dyslexia. Keira popped out and scared Bryce, and Blizz fainted. Keira ran to Jak and hugged him. Jak didn't return the embrace and pulled away, he couldn't believe Keira had let Bryce think he had abandoned them.

"Jak?" Keira questioned. Jak's eyes were a mixture of hate, pain, and anger.

"How could you? You never told me I had daughters! I wasn't going to be mad." Jak yelled. Keira didn't know what to say, she has never been yelled at ... well, Chris did once, but that's not important.

"Jak, you were not there when I found out I was pregnant with Bryce. When you got out of prison, you were mad about everything. So I didn't tell you, but that night Abby was conceived, I was going to tell you but everything was moving so fast. One moment we're making out, the next we're naked. I didn't want Abby to be fatherless but you can't sit still.." Keira said. Jak looked away. Bryce was staring right at him. Abby was coloring a picture. Blizz had woken up and Pastel was getting chocked because he knotted Blizz' tail.

"I've been going threw a lot. It's not my fault I get mad."

"You know, maybe you should leave." Keira said. Jak grabbed his jacket to leave but Abby stopped him.

"Wait! Sit down!" Abby yelled. Jak sat down and set her on his lap. She had a picture she made, it had two stick figures, both with blond, one with blue eyes and the other green. Two lines and one with hands and legs. "That's me." Abby said as she pointed to a the one with green eyes. "And that's you." She pointed to a blue eyed stick. "AND Blizz and Pastel." She said as she pointed to the lines.

Jak smiled and kissed her cheek but Abby held on to him. She started to cry at the memory of when she slept on Jak. (A/N: I know, it sounds wrong.) Bryce walked to the couch and Jak pulled her into a hug. "I love you both." Jak whispered. Bryce pulled back.

"Don't go." Bryce pleaded. Jak looked at her as, in your mind, Mexican sobopera theme music came on.

**FES: I know, suspense. Now, I'll regain brain juice.**


	5. Life Without Jak

**FES: YAY! I got my first A in vocabulary. **

**Teacher: Yes, even Jill can get an A+ in vocabulary. **

**FES: *Takes Jill's vocabulary words* Boat? Ginger? Mary Anne? Skipper? Professor? Hawaii? It's more like Giligan's Island!**

Jak looked in Bryce's eyes. Oh crap! He couldn't just say no and leave. That's leaving a daughter. He looked at Abby who was looking at her picture, Blizz had, somehow, tied Pastel on a crayon and put him in the microwave. Luckily, the gecko is use to the heat since Abby always puts the heat on too much. Back to Jak, he didn't know what to say. He looked at Keira and back at Bryce.

"I don't care! I never had a dad!" Bryce cried. Keira looked at her.

"What about Erol?" Keira asked, looking lovely at the window. Jak's phone rang and he answered.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Tell Keira Erol is an asshole!" Chris yelled. Jak looked at the door and there she stood. Wearing the usual, a black buttoned shirt, black pants and a red tie. Keira also looked.

"I thought he was rather cute. He loved Bryce and Ab-" Keira was cut off. Bryce rose.

"He used you so he could get us! Have you ever asked Abby what he did to her?" Bryce asked. Keira looked at Abby. "Tell her Abby."

"Erol said that playing with dolls are for babies and I'll never have friends. And that ..." Abby looked down but Jak lifted her chin to looked at his smile. "My real daddy left me because he didn't think I was pretty." Jak held Abby as close as he could.

"I don't think your pretty ... I _know." _Jak said.

Keira walked to them and took Abby. "I never want you near my daughters! Leave and never come back." Keira yelled. Chris jumped over Keira's couch.

"You can't do that! Jak has half custody of them." Chris said. She looked at them. "Let's see who they what to live with." Bryce looked between her parents.

"I want to live with ... dad. When I'm with him, I feel I can climb the palace and I'm not afraid to fall because I know he'll catch me." Bryce said. While she explained, Blizz fell off the coffee table but Pastel caught him. Abby looked around and with her high pitch voice she said, "I want dad."

Keira grabbed her daughters and punched Jak out the door, who tripped and hit his head against a rock. Jak laid there, groaning for a half hour and got back up. He felt the back of his head and looked at his hand, wide eyed. Blood. He walked away and tried to get a taxi but he thought it said exit.

3 days later ...

Bryce and Abby have been avoiding their mother. Their aunt, Chris, left to look for Jak. Abby has been doing tea parties but only one empty seat. Bryce opened her door.

"What are you doing?" Bryce asked. She noticed there was one empty seat.

"Tea party!" Abby laughed. She poured hot chocolate in the cup that was placed in front of the empty chair. Bryce leaned against the door frame.

"No one's sitting there." Bryce said as she tried to sit in it but Abby whined a little.

"I'm waiting for daddy." Abby said. Bryce shook her head, she knew Abby was in denial. She left, leaving Abby to her tea party. Keira passed by the door but looked in the room. Abby sat there.

"What's that?" Abby asked. "I love you, too." Keira sighed. Abby will forget about Jak and she'll grow up to be like Bryce, too tough to let love in. Keira heard the phone ring but Bryce was already picking it up.

"Yo." Bryce said.

"Bryce! Billie Joe Armstrong wants to do a duet with you!" Zoey said as she picked out an outfit. "Good News: Calbie Caillat is stuck in the hospital!"

"Oh my god! Why is that good?" Bryce said.

"Because, Jason Mraz is guest staring and wants to sing Lucky while Green Day provides the music. So, Billie Joe told him about Bryce Hagai and he said he wants to sing with you!" Zoey said.

Bryce shook her head. "My last name is not Hagai - thank god - its Mar." Bryce could hear Zoey gasping on the other line.

"Mar? As in, Jak Mar from Spargus City who's son of Damas Mar who died in a car crash in Jak's arms. AND his mother was a stripper and would force Jak in closets while she was at work then beat him for being born while his sister watched the whole scene but then she was taken by a guy and had a better life. Then his mom died while Jak was passed out?" Zoey said. Bryce looked at the the phone.

"Is that it? And yes, Jak is my dad." Bryce said. She hung up and dialed a different number.

"Haven City Hospital, how may I help you?"

**Abby: *Walks up to FES desk* Want tea?**

**FES: It's hot chocolate.**

**Abby: It. Is. Tea.**

**FES: O_o**


	6. Father And Daughter

**FES: I'd like to thank jakxkeiraaddict for beta-writing this. Abby give you cookie. **

**Abby: *Gives cookie to JKA* **

**FES: And thanks to White Cherry Rose for the reviews! Abby ... **

**Abby: I know, I know! *Gives cookie to WCR***Bryce sighed. "My name is Bryce and I'd like to speak to Jak Mar."

The young girl drummed her fingers on the phone impatiently as she listened to the sounds of a computer mouse clicking from the other line.

"He checked out yesterday," the hospital receptionist said.

Bryce's heart was stuck in her throat. Jak had just checked in... yesterday. Could he have just got off and left so quickly?

Swallowing anxiously, Bryce hung up and dialed 911.

"Underground Hideout, how can I help your **?" a voice said. Bryce rolled her eyes. Torn. Typical Torn.

"Torn, is Jak there?" Bryce asked.

"Sorry Bryce, haven't seen him in five days," Torn said and hung up. Sighing, Bryce dialed another number.

"How do I know all these numbers?" she asked herself.

"Hey Keira! Oh my gosh, I have so much to tell you!" Tess said. "Did you know that Erol is looking for you?" Bryce pretended to throw up.

"Oh my god! Tess, it's Bryce. Have you seen Jak?" Bryce asked.

"No, and neither has Daxter," Tess replied. Forced to admit defeat, Bryce hung up and walked away from the phone, heading to her room. Once she opened the door, the twelve-year-old girl gasped.

There, in the middle of her room... stood Jak.

"Dad?" Bryce asked. Jak was looking at her with a devious smile.

Bryce backed away nervously. "You're not my dad."

Jak walked toward Bryce and pinned her to the wall.

"You're a very beautiful girl. Has anyone ever told you that your lips are very luscious?" Jak asked. Bryce looked in his eyes, and her heart skipped a beat; those were not Jak's eyes.

Searching for some means of escape, Bryce looked around and spotted a plastic knife. She grabbed it and cut the crook of Jak's neck. Jak let her go and cried out in pain.

Bryce looked at the plastic knife. "Huh, I told Noel this would come in handy."

_It was lunch time at Mar Middle School, Bryce and Noel sat next to each other, across from James Benson. Bryce looked at him and waited until he left, and then grabbed his plastic knife. _

_"Bryce, I know you love James but taking the same knife that he used to cut his burrito is just sad!" Noel said to Bryce. "Don't you know that the burrito guy used that to cut the meat in his burrito!" _

_"One day, one day Noel, this thing is going to save my life! One day!" Bryce said as she waved the knife in Noel's face._

Jak attacked Bryce but she side-stepped him, causing him to crash into her door. She sat on him before he had the chance to recover and pressed the knife against his throat.

"I'm not afraid to kill you!" Bryce threatened. Jak started to laugh like a mad man. Bryce looked at him, one eyebrow quirked skeptically.

"If you kill me, you kill your father," Jak laughed, or... Dark.

"What are you talking about?" Bryce asked. Her expression shifted from skeptical to confused.

"Come on! Haven't you ever wondered why your mom never told you about me?" Dark asked. Bryce nodded her head. "Because your mom was afraid of me hurting you."

"Why didn't I hear about you earlier?" Bryce asked. Dark threw Bryce off him and to pinned her to the door. "How do I get rid of you?"

"The best part is ... you don't."

**FES: CLIFFHANGER! Review or no Chapter *counts fingers* 7! No flames! Or I'll hunt you down and hurt you REAL bad. Okay? *giggles***

**Abby: *Looks down at her leggings and turns to Pastel* I went potty in my pants. **

**FES: *Looks at Abby* JAK! Your kid soiled herself! **


	7. Jealousy

**FES: JKA and I are still writing stories together! Thank to JKA, who edited my story! **

Bryce's eyes grew as big as the Taylor Lauthner poster in her room. What's so good about that?

Dark's lips curved into an evil grin. Bryce kicked him in the stomach but he didn't even flinch.

I'm dead! Bryce thought, squeezing her eyes shut.

Just then, Abby came in holding Pastel. She gasped when she saw Jak.

"Daddy!" She cheered and ran to Jak. She hugged him and it seemed that Dark faded away, leaving just plain ol' Jak in his place. Jak let go of Bryce, causing her to fall on the floor. Jak hugged Abby back as she giggled. Bryce got up and glared at Jak.

"What the hell is wrong with you? One minute you're going to kill me, and the next your hugging Abby!" Bryce said. If someone didn't know better, they'd think that Bryce was jealous of her sister.

Jak instantly caught onto this.

"Bryce Mar, are you jealous?" Jak asked. Bryce's bronze cheeks grew red at the fact that her father had seen right through her. She used to be jealous after Abby was born and her grandfather would give Abby all the attention. Keira was no help either; after giving birth to Abby, she would talk to Abby as if she were her best friend, but wouldn't speak to Bryce that way. Bryce had finally gotten over it on her ninth birthday when she broke her arm trying to pick a wumpbee hive, but ended up falling instead. Keira had told her that her father did the same thing on his ninth birthday, but he actually got stung. After that, she had said that Jak would run in circles if he saw one.

Bryce smiled evilly.

"Hey dad! There's a wumpbee behind you!" Bryce yelled. Jak started to shake his head to get rid of the imaginary bee. He frowned when he noticed there wasn't any and looked at Bryce.

"How did you know?"

"Mom told me."

Jak flinched at the thought of Keira bursting through the door. No sooner had the image crossed his mind than did the teal-haired woman do that exact thing. Her eyes widened when she saw the wound on Jak's collar bone and the girls. Bryce got up and grabbed the plastic knife.

"Jak! Didn't I tell you to get OUT?" Keira yelled. Abby grabbed Pastel and put him on Jak's head. She then stretched up and kissed Jak's cheek.

"Abby, I don't think that's okay," Bryce questioned. Abby whined a little.

"Now daddy can live with us!" Abby cheered and hugged Jak's neck. He chuckled as Abby did this. He then gave Bryce a confused look.

"Abby does that, and I think it means you can stay," Bryce smiled. She rarely smiled at family, because she 'needs to save smiles' for James Benson.

Keira didn't know what to do. She grabbed Jak's hand and Abby backed off. Keira took Jak into another room and locked the door in case Bryce was trying to listen, but Jak didn't know that.

"Um, Keira?" Jak asked uncomfortably. Keira sat on the bed.

"I don't know what to do!" Keira said. Jak moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Jak, I should have let you know about the girls. It's just ... I thought you'd leave me."

Jak looked down at Keira. "Where did you hear that?" He asked.

"Ashelin."

Jak now understood. Ashelin must have told Keira that if she told Jak about the girls, Jak would leave her.

Keira hugged Jak as tight as she could. "Don't go, Jak. I need you."

Jak, at first, didn't know what to say. First she tells him to get out, and now she was begging him to stay?

Jak pulled back, pulled her chin up with his finger, titled his head, and...

* * *

**FES: Cliffhanger! Will Jak tell Keira he loves her? Will Keira let Jak stay? Will Bryce ever figure out why Abby doe that? Will Abby stop being cute? Will Pastel pee on the next head he sits on? Will Chris and Blizz appear AT ALL? See next time on War Between Family!**


	8. Teacher say what?

**FES: Have any of you watched the Roommate? If you did, you know that the girl is obsessed with the other? Well, on Saturday, I had a play date with a girl who was the EXACT same. She was copying my positions, trying to do the same thing I was doing, Going threw my purse, (I had a my best friend's credit card), looking in my wallet, and trying tom memorize my student number. Even her mom was annoyed by her. It was freaky. Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't update. **

**P.S. Thank you, JKA for editing.**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Wilson owns Mrs. Wilson, (my teacher. Mrs. Wilson? Are you there?) I own a banana.**

* * *

They both closed their eyes as Jak leaned in, so close that they could taste each other's breaths. He paused when their mouths were a centimeter apart, and then pressed his lips to hers, winding one arm around her waist. Keira sighed at the taste of his lips — after all, it'd been four years since they'd kissed.

Just then, Abby walked in and giggled at the sight before her. Jak and Keira pulled apart and Jak ran to his daughter to scoop her up. Abby tried to dart out of the way but Jak had already grabbed her.

"Daddy! Put me down!" Abby squeaked. Jak carried her back to Keira's bed and laid her on her back, facing his lap. Jak then took in some air and made farting noises on Abby's small stomach. Jak chuckled as Abby laughed and scowled playfully at him.

Keira laughed as Jak tickled Abby, and then a sly smirk tugged at her mouth. She sauntered up behind Jak and pounced on him, tickling him as he was doing to Abby. Jak laughed so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Keira! S-S-Stop!" he managed to choke out.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Keira looked up.

"Bryce! Tickle your dad for me while I answer the phone!" Keira yelled. Jak stopped laughing.

"You wouldn't," he exclaimed, watching with wide eyes as Keira leapt to her feet and moved to the nightstand. Bryce came in not a second later and grinned, tackling Jak on the bed.

Snickering to herself, Keira picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Is this Miss Hagai?" asked a female voice.

"Yes, who's this?"

"I'm Mrs. Wilson, Bryce's teacher. I'd like it if you could come meet with me, we need to talk," said the lady on the phone.

Keira looked questioningly at Bryce. "Is something wrong?"

"Why, no, quite the opposite," Mrs. Wilson laughed. "I'll see you soon, Miss Hagai."

Keira hung up and stared at Bryce, who by now had stopped tickling Jak to listen. Jak hauled himself to his feet, red-faced.

"Who was it?" Jak asked.

"That was Mrs. Wilson, Bryce's teacher. She wants to talk. Let's go." Keira announced, grabbing Jak's wrist and towing him out of the room.

o~X~o

At Mar Elementary, Mrs. Wilson waited for Jak and Keira in her classroom. Once they arrived, she stood up from her desk, offering them a warm smile.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Wilson," she greeted. "Please, sit down." She motioned to two desks placed a few feet in front of her own.

The young couple sat down and Mrs. Wilson began speaking.

"I've called you here to discuss Bryce's grades. They've gone up." Mrs. Wilson passed Jak a report card. He studied it for a moment and then leaned towards Keira, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Is that a D or an A?" Jak asked. Keira snatched it from him and quickly scanned it, her eyes widening.

"I can't believe this!" She shouted. Jak tried to look at the report card but Keira wouldn't let him.

"What?" he inquired impatiently.

"This is amazing."

"Can someone just tell me what's going on?"

"This is impossible."

"I really need those books that teach first graders to read," Jak grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

Keira smacked him and then turned to Mrs. Wilson. The older woman's features held a glow of pride.

"She's been nicer to the other kids, too. The lunch money actually gets to the lunch lady," Mrs. Wilson laughed. Keira smiled and stood.

"Thank you. I'm sure Bryce will be happy to know that she has great grades," Keira assured, pulling Jak to his feet.

"Oh, before you go, Abby's teacher told me to give this to her father." Mrs. Wilson handed Jak a paper with the words "The person I admire most is…" written across the top.

Keira took it and read it out loud.

"The person I admire most is my daddy. My daddy plays with me and loves me a lot. My sister thinks he's mean but I told her he's like Santa. If I fall in a well, I hope my daddy saves me."

Jak smiled and looked at Keira. With a grateful nod to Mrs. Wilson, they exited the classroom, their fingers linked between them, anxious to return home to their daughters.

… If both of them make it home, that is.

(line here)

FES: Hold me, JKA!

JKA: Why?

FES: Because you know what happens!

JKA: No I don't!

FES: Oh.

Willow: Hey, look Viviana, I got the same purse as you! *Shows a white and red striped shoulder bag*

FES: AHHHHHH!


	9. Mr Thunder

At home, Abby has been amazingly bored. She looked at the clock but she couldn't read time just yet. Abby popped up and decided to play dress up. When she dressed in a ballerina outfit, she twirled around and knocked Jak's bag on the floor. Her tiny hands flew to her mouth and gasped.

"Uh-oh!" She announced. The four-year-old picked up most of the stuff but found something way more interesting. A box with a camel on it. She opened it and there was sticks. Abby grabbed one and looked at it. She remembered daddy putting it in his mouth and smoke came out. Abby put the stick in her mouth and giggled. Then, Bryce showed up and saw the deadly cigaret in Abby's mouth. Bryce took the cigaret from Abby, who looked up at Bryce.

"Abby! Don't play with dad's cigarets!" Bryce yelled. Bryce sighed and got down to Abby's hight. "It's dangerous. It could kill you."

"Okay." Abby replied. She hugged Bryce and Bryce did back. Then Abby pulled away. "Bryce? Could it kill daddy?"

Bryce thought for a while. Smoking can kill. Easily. She looked around to change the subject. Just then, rain poured down, hard. Looked like a thunder storm.

"Oh no, Abby. Mr. Thunder is here." Bryce said. Abby looked outside and she gasped. "Time for ..."

"Raining Fun Time!" Abby announced happily. She ran into her room and came out ten minutes later, wearing her flower pajama. The shirt was light purple with a green flower in front. Her pants were silky light purple and little green flowers, the bottom was rippled. She carried a pink brush and matching blanket. She sat down waiting for Bryce. Soon, Bryce walked inside wearing a navy blue T-shirt and grey soft pants. Bryce turned on the T.V. to Glee and brushed Abby's jaw length hair. "Bryce?" Abby asked.

"Yeah."

"How did Quinn get 'pregnant'?" Abby asked, unsure what pregnant means. Bryce froze and her mouth opened.

"The same way mommy and daddy had us." Bryce said.

"How?"

"Uh," Bryce began, unsure what to say. "The asked the precursors to give them a baby."

"Then why did daddy say 'Why don't I remember having ..." Abby was cut off by Bryce.

"Who wants to watch 'Will and Grace'?" Bryce asked.

o~X~o

Jak and Keira walked out the school and noticed the rain. "We should get home." Jak said. They ran in the rain toward The Port. The couple ran until two men stood in front of them. One of them grabbed Keira and held a knife toward her neck. Suddenly, Jak attacked the man. He let go of Keira and Jak punched the man straight in the jaw, sending two teeth out. Then a man hit Jak in the head with a rock and knocked him out. They grabbed Jak and when Keira ran to him, they pushed and drove away.

"JAK!" Keira screamed. She wondered around until rain poured down, so did her tears.


	10. The Man On The TV

**FES: Thought I forgot, didn't you? Hell no!**

**Muse: Yeah, you did. **

**FES: Okay, but it takes time to come up with original stuff!**

**Muse: You watched an episode of Criminal Minds and you got ideas! **

**FES: That's it! *Shoves Muse in closet* ONWARD! **

Abby sat on the couch, gazing at the T.V. as Will said something funny. Chris sat with them, explaining what was going on to Abby. She giggled a high pitch laugh, interrupted by Keira running in the room. Bryce stood up, walking over to her mother.

"Mom, what happened?" Bryce asked, helping her mom sit down on the couch. She noted her mom stuttering like no tomorrow.

"They have him! Y-your father is gone!" Keira cried. Bryce's blue eyes widened, fear grew over her senses.

"Calm down!" Chris yelled. Suddenly, Abby said something that shocked both Keira and Bryce.

"Why is daddy on T.V.?"

Keira and Bryce looked at the T.V. and Jak was indeed on the T.V. He was passed out and tried to a chair with a rope. His hair was covering his face, save for his mouth. His head hung. A figure behind him moved and put his hand on Jak's shoulder. Then, Keira's house phone rang.

"It has rung." Chris said, lowering her voice to make it sound scary. Keira picked it up and looked at her daughters and sister-not-really-in-law-but-is-the-aunt-of-her-daughters.

"H-hello?" Keira said. She looked at the T.V. for movement.

"Hello, Keira." An extremely low voice said. "Your boyfriend is very ... strong." As he said this, he wiped Jak's hair away with a gun. On his face, bruises and scratches covered his face. There was a scar went from this forehead to his jaw.

"Leave him alone!" Keira yelled, closing her eyes to block the vision in front of her. Chris took the phone from Keira, cupping her hand around the part of the phone you speak into.

"Listen you, I have a good, hard METAL bat so I'd think twice to hurt him because one moment you'll see me coming at you and the next you'll see a bright light, but that's Keira recording than you'll see fire and you'll be stuck in Hell!" Chris threatened. She passed the phone back to Keira. "I think I scared him a tiny bit."

"You'll treat me with respect!" He yelled. He hit Jak in the face with the gun. Blood splattered on the floor. Jak groaned in pain as his nose bled. Keira flinched as she say the scene through her fingers.

Abby grabbed the phone out of Keira's hands. She pressed it against her ear. "Let daddy go! Or I'll ... I'll call you 'icky'!" Abby said. Chris looked at Keira.

"Terrifying." She said sarcastically. On the T.V., the figure left, leaving Jak alone for a minute and then, it came back.

"Now, I'll give you Jak if you go out with me." The figure said. Chris narrowed her eyes, that sounds familiar.

"Erol?" She asked. The figure hung up and the screen became Will and Grace again. Keira started to sob in her hands.

"What am I going to do?" Keira sobbed. Chris stood up, tall.

"Hey! That's quitter talk! Look, I've seen Jak take on worst than this. Jak will be THE LAST KNOWN SURVIVOR! We'll find him! Even if it will take years! Even if we have to go through goverment papers-!" Chris was cut off.

"Or we can type in the address from the sticky note he left into the GPS and find him." Bryce said. Chris sat down again.

"Third time my speeches failed." Chris muttered. Abby walked up to her as the others got ready.

"Auntie, what does 'Bastard' mean?" Abby asked.

**FES: I don't want to write anymore! **

**Muse: Lazy.**

**FES: Shut up! Anyway, here's chapter something. I'm honestly happy I've finished this. Now I can bust my ass into writing Happy Birthday. NOO! **

**Muse: I feel bad for JKA. **

**FES: Weren't you n the closet?**

**Muse: Liana let me out.**

**FES: CURSE YOU BABY SISTER! Wait, she can't even reach the handle.**


	11. The Jaknapper

**FES: Okay, here's excuse number *Counts excuses in small box* School, Chores, Fanfiction, Goverment ...**

**Muse: This will take a while. *Sips coffee and lays down on bed* **

**FES: Aha! Excuse 245,890,687! This is the best excuse I ever had. I couldn't find my computer charger. **

**Abby: But you've been writing a story a lot. And you said something about the readers being suckers. **

**FES: *Smiles guiltily to readers* Ah, I'll just get on with the story now XD**

In the place his kidnapper put him, Jak woke up in a small cell on a bed. (A/N: For all those sick people, no, Erol didn't and isn't going to rape Jak, no in this story) He tried to get up and was about to get up but his vision blurred and he laid back down. He felt something cold on his ankle connected to the bed, he looked down and saw a shackle. He sat up - with the help of his elbows - then he got hold of it with shaking hands. Once he held on to it, he tried to brake it off but he was too weak. "No," he whispered. He shook it harder but the chain didn't brake loose. Jak finally gave up trying to brake loose from the prison he was in.

Suddenly, the door in the far corner opened up with the a creak. Jak's vision was failing on him now.

"Hello, my pet." A familiar but unwelcoming voice greeted. Jak's blood boiled as the voice became louder. "I brought you some food." Jak heard footsteps come closer to him, making himself move father away from his kidnapper. The twenty-seven year old man was puled back by the chain. He felt too sluggish to put up a fight with him. The figure moved in front of him, opening the bag and pulling out oatmeal (A/N: The torture!) Jak moved him mouth away from the spoon.

"Come on, its really good," The figure said. Jak narrowed his eyes and - regaining strength - slapped the bowl onto his kidnappers face. His kidnapper stood up and walked slowly toward the door. Jak grabbed a near by metal tray and threw it behind the figure's head.

"LET ME GO!" Jak screamed. The figure turned around, looking into Jak's eyes. "WHY ARE DOING THIS? ANSWER ME, EROL!" Erol ran to Jak, punching him in the face, hard. Jak yelped at the pain, thought the drug was wearing off, he could still feel pain.

"Because I love you." Jak sneered his teeth to Erol as he chuckled.

"THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR OWN BROTHER!" Jak screamed, making Erol feel sad to see Jak like this. "KIDNAPPING AND DRUGGING ME? WHY?" Jak's tears fell down his face for the pain he feels from being treated like this by his brother. Erol pulled out a hankie, dipped it on his tongue and cleaned Jak's dried blood from his face and dried tears. Jak looked up at Erol, hatred, pain, and confusing playing across his face. Jak gasped in air in ragged breaths.

"Please Erol, let me go. Please." Jak pleaded to his elder. The older man smiled warmly at the younger man.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Erol said. Jak's eyes widened.

"Why?" "Because, I need to protect you."

"From who?"

"From _them._"

**Muse: That's it? That's what took you about a million year to write? This little thing? **

**FES: Meh, I told you, I couldn't find my charger ...**

**Muse: Liar. **

**FES: Maybe if these kind people reviewed ... NICE THINGS, PLEASE! **

**Fanfiction God: *Booming voice* What is the meaning of this? Why are you torturing these people? **

**FES: *Turns to readers* See, now you know why I don't write short chapters ...**


	12. Confessions And A Weirdo

**FES: What? Two chapters in a DAY? I'm SO spoiling you! **

**Fanfiction God: *Booming voice* Spoiling? You owe them! **

**Frankie: *snickers* Hehe! I just pulled a prank on Jak! (God of pranking)**

**FES: What prank? **

**Jak: The pie one. *wipes pie off face* **

**Yuri: You poor child! *hug him* **

**Mary Sue: NO! JAK IS MINE! (This is the god of Mary Sues, duh!) **

**Yuri: Back off, girlfriend! (In case you don't know, Yuri is the god of gay and is a guy)**

**Muse: Back to the chapter ...**

"Auntie Chris? Are you sure that we're going the right way?"

Chris, who was holding the map, turned to face her youngest niece in the eyes. She rolled up her map, sticking it in her back pocket. You see, after Bryce discovered the address on the sticky note, the four of them took off while in their PJ's to look for Jak around the dim lighted city in the rain. Sadly, Chris was holding the paper in her numb fingers when the wind carried it off. The whole time, Chris was 'guiding' them with her terrible sense of direction (Chris: Hey!) and the map.

"Of course we are! I mean, rainbows, bars, travel agents ... yup, we're in gaytopia!" Chris announced, placing her hands on her hips while looking around the crazy place. You could say Chris was pretty chippy - having being dresses as an old detective - about the whole thing, but in reality, she was just high on watching too much criminal shows. She suddenly reached out of her satchel and took out a blue colored light in a small flashlight. She got on her hands and knees, flashing the small light on the streets.

"What are you _doing?_" Keira asked, obviously angry at her sorta-but-not-really-because-Jak-didn't-marry-her-out-of-wimpiness-sister-in-law.

Chris looked up at Keira from her awkward position. "You must be familiar with this pose, right Keira?" Chris chuckled. Chris then felt her neck get stepped on by a heel, making her look down. _The pain! The pain! Geez, what's her problem?, _She though as she looked down at the floor while grunting in protest.

"You were saying?" Keira retorted, making Chris go lower to kiss the street. Chris rolled out of her heels, working ten feet away from Keira and the girls. She smiled and started waving while shouting, "I'll just work over here for a while!"

Keira nodded once, then turned to Bryce, who was looking toward the water at the port, her blonde/green hair flying in the wind. "You know, I've never been so scared in my life ..."

Keira sighed, walking over to her oldest daughter. Bryce looked up at her in silent pain. This was not what Keira wanted at all. If only she was more patient with him, she would have gone alone and now they'd be sitting in a big couch like a family ... with Chris actually sitting with them. "Bryce," she said, "I know this is rough but look at Sherlock Holmes over there. She'll find ... um ... whatever she's looking for and we'll find him."

Bryce narrowed her blue eyes. "How do _you _know? Dad was probably trying to protect you! Why can't you accept him for who he is? Why do you insist that he's not part of this family?"

"Bryce, listen-"

"No! I'm done listening to you! You just reject him! You don't love him! Why? Why is it so hard for-"

"Because he's different!" Keira snapped.

Bryce's eyes grew in shock to this news. Different. Bryce remembers those same word spoken.

_When Jak first found Keira again, she was arguing with him, telling him that he's different. What Keira didn't know was that little two-year-old Bryce was standing next to a zoomer while hugging a teddy bear in her little arms._

Bryce shooked her head, stepping away from her mother. "You ... you think that we're a normal family? Well guess what, we're not. We're different and that's who we are."

Keira was about to speak about Bryce's behavior when Chris suddenly screamed, "I found it! ... Oh wait, it was only water ..."

Abby sat there next to Chris as her sister and mother talked between them. She turned to see her only aunt crawl around the floor with a pair of yellow colored sunglasses were placed on her head while holding the flashlight in hand. "What are you doing?"

Chris huffed and sat up. "I'm looking for blood. Keira said that when they punched Jak, blood splattered and _I _think that the blood would have over filled and was leaking out of the van," Chris said, looking at Abby.

"You're weird."

"Thanks, I guess."

Chris looked back and found neon blue spots on the floor. She gasped as she turned to wave to Keira and Bryce. "Guys! We have a lead!" Then Chris turned to Abby with crossed arms.

"Who's the weirdo now?"

"You."

"Go figure."

**FES: MY FINGERS! I hope you're happy! Two chapters in a day! Take THAT Frankie! I believe it was twenty bucks if I added the blood part!**

**Gods/Goddesses: Fine! *Gives FES money* **

**FES: You too, Fanfiction God! **

**Fanfiction God: *Booming voice* Oh well, a bet is a bet. *hands money***

**Muse: *Shocked* Wha ...? You just took money from the Fanfiction God! Have you no shame? **

**FES: Muse my buddy, I still bowed! Anyway, I COMMAND YOU ALL TO REVIEW! ... Please? **


	13. Author's Note

*ahem* Wow, two years since I uploaded ...? Dear lord oAo I apologize for not updating, I wrote this when I was eleven and by god, that was ugly. I think I MAY rewrite this but then again, I might just finished it *gulp*.

Thank you for anyone who is sticking with this story, I know the Jak fandom is dead *sobsob* and I'm now a huge Rise of the Guardians fan (It's the name, I swear it!) and like to write more about Jack Frost and stuff. I also write more about Jake and Chris, my OCs but really, it's not excuse. I am sorry and I PROMISE that I will upload a new chapter by next week *fingers crossed*. So thank you.

I apologize about the stupidity in this story ... I was really young when I wrote this, probably in fifth grade so now that I'm in the seventh grader; going on to eight grade (hopefully) I might be better.

So thank you again for staying, I will get right on it.

~FES


End file.
